


Attack on Titan Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another group of oneshots by me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lovely  
> Relationship: Ymir/Krista  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Ymir thinks about Krista

She was the epitome of loveliness, not only in appearances, but in spirit as well.

It was no wonder that almost everyone called her a goddess – no matter how much she blushed and denied it when they did.

And Ymir was determined to make her, hers.

The blond of just too perfect and with her kindness and willingness to help others she was a nice counter point to Ymir’s sarcasm and tendency to take advantage of others.

Yes, Ymir would have her.

When they were all out of this mess, she would do it.

She was going to marry Krista.

And nothing would stop her.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightmares  
> Character: Armin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Armin has a nightmare

Armin screamed as he jolted up in bed, panting and sweating from the nightmare that had just woken him.

He took a few deep, calming breaths as he tried to assess his surroundings.

He was in his bed in the barracks surrounded by the other cadets, not alone on the roof of some building having just watched his best friend be eaten by a titan.

He was safe for now and he knew that Eren was safe with the Survey Corps now.

That didn’t quite stop the shaking though.

Fortunately his screaming hadn’t disturbed anyone else in the room and as he listened to the soft sounds of the others breathing he was able to find sleep once again.

However restless it was.

END


	3. Do Not Disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Do Not Disturb  
> Relationships: Levi/Eren, Jean/Marco  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: College AU, Eren has company  
> Series: Entry 63 of 100 themes

What the hell?! A sock? Did Jeager want to advertise to the whole school that he was having sex?

Jean stared at the offending item that currently graced the doorknob that opened the dorm room that he shared with Eren Jeager.

He groaned; now he was going to have to find somewhere else to spend the night as well.

At least it was better than the alternative.

Jean blushed at the memory.

Before Eren had learned that he needed to warn his roommate that he had company there had been several incidents where Jean had walked in on the other in very compromising positions with one of the professors.

Yeah, he was glad the other had finally learned his lesson.

He glanced down the hall.

Well, he could always use this as an excuse to spend the night with Marco.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

END


	4. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hero  
> Characters: Eren. Levi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Eren admires Levi  
> Series: Entry 68 of 100 themes

Eren stared after the shorter mail, a slightly dreamy expression on his face.

He couldn’t believe that he was on the same squad as Captain Levi.

Not only that; he was even working directly with the other man.

This was a dream come true for the titan-shifter.

He had always looked up to the older man, wishing that he could be even half as amazing as the legendary titan-slayer.

“Jaeger!”

Erin blinked as the man he had been thinking about yelled at him.

“What are you slacking for?”

“Oh, sorry Captain.” He apologized before following after his commanding officer.

END


	5. Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Broken Pieces  
> Characters: Armin, Eren, Mikasa  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Armin tries to keep things together  
> Series: Entry 76 of 100 themes

How had everything come to this?

Had they really done something so horrible as to deserve to have their lives completely destroyed?

Eren had watched his mother get eaten.

Mikasa had watched her parents be killed in front of her.

And Armin’s only family had been sent off in some “reconnaissance” act that was doomed to fail from the start.

They weren’t even 15 and their lives have been shattered.

All they had left where each other.

“Next year.” Eren started one night after they had received the news that Armin’s grandfather had died, “I’m joining the military.”

“I’m going with you.” Mikasa immediately replied.

Armin looked at the two of them; he knew that he wasn’t really fit to join the military, but if it meant keeping the remaining pieces of his life together…

“I’m coming too.” He announced.

And maybe by some miracle the three of them could rebuild their lives.

END


	6. Starvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Starvation  
> Characters: Sasha, Connie  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sasha is hungry  
> Series: Entry 79 of 100 themes

She wasn’t going to make it.

How long had it been since she had last eaten?

Judging by the gnawing pain in her stomach it had to have been days, if not a whole week by now.

“Sasha, what the hell are you doing?”  Connie asked as he stared at the girl curled up in a corner near the mess hall.

“I’m starving!” She whined.

The bald boy rolled his eyes, “Breakfast was an hour ago and you ate both Armin and Eren’s leftovers; how are you hungry?”

“Please.” She begged, ignoring his question, “I need some food.”

Rolling his eyes Connie shook his head and started walking away, “Lunch’ll be in a few hours; I’m pretty sure you can live until then.”

Sasha tried to reach out to the boy as he left, but she was too weak with hunger to go after him.

So, it looked like she was being left to starve.

What a cruel fate.

END


End file.
